Forever and Always
by purifiedgleek
Summary: The adult life of Rachel and Finn. Rachel and Finn appear to be inseperable, but after an accident and Rachel can't remember who Finn is, will he be able to get her back? And when two murderers are on the prowl for Rachel, will they get her, or will her best friend and son get in the way? [ I suck at summaries ]


**I thought I'd do another Finchel fanfiction, I appreciate negative and positive reviews. If you're confused about something feel free to ask and I'll still be updating 'Possessed Impulse' anyway, enjoy. **

"It's kind of funny..." Finn smirked, I stared at him.

"It's not funny! I shouldn't have a grey hair at twenty one! " I folded my arms and pretended to be cross with him.

"You're still beautiful" he murmured, kissing me.

"What did I do to deserve a grey hair? I need to dye my hair!" I yelped.

"You've finished filming now, so you can dye your hair." He nodded, "Or you could stay blonde and not worry about it?"

"I should never have stopped dying it in the first place" I grumbled, "Then I could have stayed blissfully unaware."

"You let the brown fade long before you got the part in the movie" he reasoned.

I shrugged, "It didn't feel right, I wasn't happy after losing the baby..." I frowned, "But I think I'll die it brown any way, despite the grey"

He ran his fingers through my hair, "It's not grey, it's white. Plus it's just a little bit of white on one strand of hair among the thousands of beautiful blonde ones." He reasoned.

I sighed, " I'm still going to be a brunette, I like the brown"

"Me too." He agreed, "I'm glad your happier now" he said softly.

"When I lost it...I just...went crazy I guess." I mumbled, "I wasn't sure what to with myself."

He hugged me gently, "I missed happy Rachel, I'm glad I got her back."

"It's good to be back."

Finn didn't cope with the miscarriage well either, it was a quite a while ago but it took me time to adjust.

It took time for both of us to adjust in fact.

So much has changed in my life since I lost the baby around a year ago now. I got leading part in a movie for a start, which me and Finn are going to the premier of in a couple of weeks time. Santana said she'd look after Aidan for us.

That aside, Aidan.

He's just turned four, so he's doing half days at kindergarten, I've had him running around like a crazy thing all morning so having him away in the afternoon gives both me and Finn some peace time.

"It's going to be weird going back to WMKHS after what? Three years?" Finn commented.

I smiled,"School starts again next week I think, I wonder if any our teachers will still be there?" I wondered.

"I'll keep an eye out for Mr. Schue" Finn smiled, "Maybe he can give me tips on how to keep a lesson interesting."

"He sure did know how to grab people's attention, I'm sure you'll be great though."

Finn's going back to The Glee Club to teach, we saw Figgins about a year ago and then Finn started getting ideas about doing improv classes and stuff.

He shrugged and then glanced at the time, "I need to pick Aidan up in a couple of hours."

"I can do that." I jumped in, "You're meant to be planning out lessons."

He shook his head, "You just finished filming for the movie, it's you're break, I can do it."

"Finn..."

"Take a break." he suggested, "Just relax."

"There's a million and one things to do." I snapped.

He smirked, "Like?"

"Cleaning up, Brittany 's coming over later, or did you forget?" I asked sharply.

"I can clean up, I handled Aidan on my own while you were off being a movie star, I think I can handle another day."

"You make it sound like I ditched you with Aidan for my job." I frowned, "Is that how you see it?"

He shook his head, "No! I was just saying, you're been working so you should take a break."

I sighed, "You aren't going to give up on this are you?"

He shook his head,"No way, you win way too much, go take a bath or something, or go back to bed for a bit, please Rachel."

I sighed, "But I'm cooking dinner."

He hesitated, "You're cooking dinner..." he repeated wearily after a moment.

"Good." I smiled, "Love you. Even though you're being an idiot."

He grinned and pulled me into a tight hug before kissing me, "Love you too sulky. Go relax." he gave me a little nudge.

"Fine..." I made my way slowly back to bed, I'll admit, I'm exhuasted.

But I've only been back with my family a couple of weeks and I don't want to sit around whilst Finn does everything.

Even though he insists I'll make myself ill if I don't kick back and let him do stuff every once in a while.

Right...set the alarm on your phone for two hours...then when Finn goes to pick up Aidan...clean up anything Finn hasn't got to yet and make dinner...

. . .

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Arrggh! Shut up!" I yelled , whacking my phone with one hand.

I heard a laugh and opened my eyes.

"Hey, I'm was just off to get Aidan." Finn smiled, "You need anything?"

"Nope, I'm good." I yawned.

He sat down beside me, "You getting up?"

I shrugged, "I was going to make sure everything was tidy...but I'm lazy." I smiled sleepily and laid my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my forehead, "See you, Adi will probably want ice cream or something on the way back so..."

"Just because you pass the icecream parlour on the way home doesn't automatically mean you need to get icecream." I teased, poking his stomach.

"In Aidan's defense, I kind of want some too..." he pretended to look ashamed.

I laughed and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "I'm getting up now."

"What happened to lazy?"

"I want ice cream." I poked my tongue out at him, "So I'm coming too. So everything better be tidy."

"It is, don't worry."

"I'll change, then we can go." he pulled his legs up on the bed.

I slipped off my top and changed it along with my jeans.

"Ready?"

"Uh huh." I nodded, quickly brushing my hair out before pulling him up off the bed, "Let's go get Aidan."

"And ice cream." Finn added jokily.

I laughed, "And icecream."

**I'm sorry if it's a little bad, please review :)**


End file.
